outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobigera
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Red |eyes = |height = |weight = |affiliation = Kei Pirate Guild Anten Seven |profession = Assassin |business partner = |ship = |weapons = Twin claw gauntlets |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "The Seven Emerge" |na voice = Michael Lindsay |jp voice = Hikaru Midorikawa }} was a member of the Anten SevenOutlaw Star: "The Seven Emerge" and the Kei Pirate Guild. He was the fourth assassin sent out to kill Gene Starwind after the failure of Shimi, Iraga, and Hanmyo. Biography Hunting Gene Starwind Tobigera tracked the crew of the Outlaw Star to the planet Tenrei. His first attempt to kill Gene Starwind was thwarted when the train they're using to reach the heart of the resort planet is flooded with hot water. Tobigera is washed away down to the end of the train, allowing the crew to leave unscathed.Outlaw Star: "Hot Springs Planet Tenrei" When Gene decides to go off on his own to find the temple on Mount Nantai, Tobigera follows after him. Exhausted from the climb, he passes Gene on his way back down from the temple and doesn't appear to notice him. When he attempts to attack him from behind, Gene sidesteps him and Tobigera falls over the cliff. Later, Tobigera manages to get ahead of Gene at the summit of the Nantai and hides underneath the snow in anticipation for his arrival. When Gene finally appears, Tobigera prepares to attack him. However, his assassination attempt is once again thwarted by a trap set up by Urt. Tobigera and Gene are pelted with snowballs before they are crushed with even larger ones. Tobigera is pinned against a rock by the giant snowball that landed on him. When the crew of the Outlaw Star prepare depart from Tenrei and board the downhill train, Tobigera once again tries to ambush them. The train doors close before he can reach them and he smashes against the doors just before the train departs. The Galactic Leyline When Hazanko and the Kei Pirates finally learn of the location of the Galactic Leyline, Tobigera and the surviving Anten Seven members accompany the lord on the Geomancer. Tobigera is left to defend the Geomancer with its crew while Hamushi, Jukai and Hitoriga accompany Hazanko into the Leyline.Outlaw Star: "Cutting the Galactic Leyline" When Hazanko gains ultimate power from the Leyline's A.I., Tobigera and the others are unwillingly absorbed by Hazanko and assimilated into the Geomancer to create a monstrous ship to fight the Outlaw Star. Tobigera, Hazanko and the others are killed when the Outlaw Star tears through the Geomancer, ultimately destroying it.Outlaw Star: "Return to Space" Characteristics Appearance Tobigera is a man with red hair and a flair for the dramatic. His clothing consists of long, flowing robes, gold earrings and ornate mask(s), illustrating his ability to blend in or adopt another look altogether. Personality On the outside, Tobigera behaves not unlike Hazanko or Hamushi; refined and serious minded. His introduction suggests he is a man not to be taken lightly. However, his first attempt to kill Gene Starwind is neigh comical and illustrative of a man incapable of doing his job. However, given the comical nature of the episode, Tobierga's inability to kill Gene in the most pedestrian of locations is likely just played for laughs. Futhermore, the fact that he helped to defend Hazanko from the Tendo King's overseer and his squad, easily killing them in one blow, suggests that Tobigera may indeed be just as lethal and cunning as the other Anten Seven members. Abilities Tobigera is said to be a master of disguise and well versed in the methods of killing. His position on the Anten Seven and trust on part of Hazanko alone speaks of his abilities. The veracity of these claims however, are highly suspect, as despite being given multiple opportunities on Tenrei to kill Gene, he failed at every turn. His being left behind during the attempted seizure of the Galactic Leyline suggests that Hazanko put little faith in Tobigera's abilities after his failure and trusted only the surviving members who had yet to face the crew of the Outlaw Star. However, despite this, Tobierga's being is absorbed by Hazanko and used as a means to kill Gene Starwind after he gains ultimate power from the Leyline. Trivia *Tobigera is the last of the Anten Seven to be killed in the series. *When describing Tobigera's profession, the term "killing" was censored with "battle" when "The Seven Emerge" aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami in 2001. Gallery Screenshots Tobigera-Profile.jpg|Tobigera as he appears in "The Seven Emerge" Tobigera-01.jpg Tobigera_Tenrei_(3).png|Tobigera incognito Outlaw_Star_23_1.png|Tobigera attempts to assassinate Gene Starwind on Tenrei in "Hot Springs Planet Tenrei" Outlaw_Star_23_2.png|Tobigera is washed away by the hot spring waters in the train. Outlaw_Star_23_7.png Screenshot 4 2164.jpg|Tobigera before Gene trips one of Mount Nantai's traps. Tobigera Tenrei (2).png Tobigera_Tenrei.png|Tobigera fails to assassinate Gene Starwind as he departs from Tenrei Notes References Category:Assassins Category:Anten Seven Members Category:Kei Pirate Guild Members Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters